


Wrong (Right) Room: Lemon Flavor

by Socchan



Series: Lemon Flavor Fics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Condoms, F/M, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Podfic Welcome, Secret Identity, Sex, Smutember 2020, Strip Tease, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/pseuds/Socchan
Summary: Running late for a fashion convention, Marinette decides to transform to save some time. When she arrives, though, the room she picks to detransform in is already occupied.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Lemon Flavor Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921669
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	Wrong (Right) Room: Lemon Flavor

**Author's Note:**

> Intended for the Smutember 2020 prompt "Strip Tease", but running a bit late.
> 
> For those who don't care much for smut, you can check out the Lime Flavor version [over here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436736).
> 
> With thanks to Runadaemon for helping me out with the leadup bits, and AlexSeanchai for looking over the whole thing ♥

Ladybug raced across the city, once again cursing her inability to say no. She thought her schedule would be easier to handle when she started university, taking only online classes and supplementing her earnings with occasional commissions; it had even worked out pretty well, especially since Hawkmoth seemed to have switched to more carefully crafted weekly akuma attacks rather than the near-daily slap-dash spamming of his early career. Then her parents had taken on a huge order this weekend, and even that wouldn't have been a problem, except that Julia was on maternity leave and Geneviève had gotten sick, and could Marinette possibly come over and fill in for just a few hours? Marinette loved her parents, and would have been delighted to help out on _any other weekend_ ; today, however, was the first day of a recently started Parisian fashion convention, and Marinette didn't want to miss a minute of it.

Unfortunately, she really _couldn't_ say no to her parents, so the convention had already been going for a few hours by the time she managed to help them get their order under control. Marinette snuck away to find a quiet place to transform, hoping to make up at least a little time by traveling as a superhero rather than sticking to more mundane transportation methods. Luck was on her side, and she made excellent time getting to the convention center; she had just missed the opening fashion show, but there was still plenty to do the rest of the day, and the rest of the weekend. If she remembered the schedule correctly, there was a panel on lace making coming up that she was particularly interested in.

Ducking surreptitiously as possible into the convention center, Ladybug glanced around for a safe place to transform. _Ah-ha!_ A nice, quiet little side room; it would only take her a moment, and then she could join the convention properly. Ducking quietly into the room, Ladybug took a deep breath and—

— _Arms_. Those were some _very_ nice arms, the sleeves rolled up just past the elbow, a waistcoat fitted perfectly on broad shoulders, tapering down a lovely back to a deliciously curved ass. Ladybug's eyes bugged out as she took in the sight before her, skipping from the aforementioned posterior to lean legs in dark slacks and all the way back up to a head of just slightly tousled blond hair. She swallowed hard, watching the muscles in the person's forearms work as they undid first a tie, then the buttons of the waistcoat, laying each of them over a near-by chair in turn. Her mouth went dry when the shirt followed them, revealing truly spectacular back muscles. Her throat worked in desperation when a faint clinking told her the figure had started removing a belt, and she forced her mouth open to try and say something. For all her efforts, only a squeak emerged.

Thankfully, this was enough; the figure turned around to face her, finally aware of her presence. Much less thankfully (or perhaps thankful in a different way), Ladybug recognized the figure.

Adrien. _Of **course** it's Adrien,_ she thought, somewhat hysterically, trying in vain to look _anywhere_ else in what seemed to be his dressing room. Her gaze kept drifting back to him, however.

Some months ago, when she, Alya, Nino, and Adrien had managed to find the time to all get together for lunch, Adrien had mentioned his dislike of shaving anywhere besides his face. It was getting more common for him to be in swimsuit or underwear photo shoots, and hair removal was apparently a "must". Ladybug had time to note that he must not have had any shoots lately that involved going shirtless, for there was a dusting of dark gold hair between his pecs and a lovely trail of it leading from his bellybutton down to where his underwear was showing through his undone trousers.

Ladybug forced herself to look elsewhere. "I!" she said. "I'm sorry! I was just looking for someplace to—and I didn't know anyone was in here—and really I should have just knocked or—but I was in a hurry, and then you were _here_ , and I couldn't look away, and—" She slammed her hand over her mouth to stop the flood of words, her cheeks going hot beneath them. She hazarded another brief look at Adrien to gauge his reaction.

Adrien was staring at her, his eyes wide, the pink of his cheeks showing even through makeup. He licked his lips, and her eyes followed the motion, traveling down his throat as he swallowed, and farther down to where his underwear was starting to bulge through the v of his pants. "Do you, uh," Adrien said thickly, then cleared his throat. "Do you like what you see?"

" _God_ yes," Ladybug murmured almost involuntarily, her hand falling away from her mouth.

"Good," Adrien said, and she could all but feel his gaze roam over her body before he visibly forced it back to her face. "That's... that's good. I, uh. Me, too."

Ladybug's eyes snapped back to his, and she was across the room in an instant, smashing their mouths together. She forced herself to pull back almost immediately, gasping for breath. "Sorry!" she said, desperately trying to ignore the little sound of protest he'd made. "Sorry, that was—"

" _Never_ apologize for that," he interrupted her breathlessly, tracing her mouth with a thumb.

She licked her lips, brushing the digit with her tongue, and he shuddered. "I still should have asked for permission," she told him, looking up through her lashes.

"You have it," he said against her lips, leaning into her and clutching her close. "For everything you want, you have it."

"I can work with that," Ladybug said. She closed what little distance remained between them, licking at the seam of his lips. They parted for her easily, and she slipped her tongue into his mouth with a groan, squeezing his shoulders at the sensation. He hummed in return, his hands running up and down her sides. She squeaked in surprise at the feel of his hands on bare skin.

"What was—" Adrien pulled back and they looked down to her waist. "Huh." Her costume had parted right where his thumb was rubbing circles, as if the top half of it were a separate piece from the bottom.

"It's never done that before," Ladybug murmured. She'd worked with Tikki a few months prior to update her costume to be more mature, and with all of the acrobatics she'd done around the city, she felt certain she would have noticed if it had started to come apart on her. Then Adrien's fingers started snaking up under her costume and her thoughts turned to more immediate concerns. She sucked in a breath when his fingers found her breast. " _Fuck._ Okay, we need to find a way to do this safely, because I'm not done kissing you yet."

Adrien ran a thumb over her nipple. "What did you have in mind?" he asked, bending over to mouth at her jawline.

Ladybug whined desperately, her eyes darting around the room in a manner she usually associated with figuring out a Lucky Charm. "There!" Biting her lower lip, fighting the urge to give wholly into sensation, she backed up until her ass hit the edge of a table. Understanding lit in Adrien's eyes, and he abandoned her breast briefly to lift her by her hips to sit on the table's surface, then crowded in between her thighs with renewed vigor. His mouth descended on hers once again, no longer at such an uncomfortable angle, and his tongue flirting with hers as both his hands found their way inside her costume.

Ladybug groaned into the kiss, finally allowing herself to explore his body the way she'd been dreaming of doing for years. Her hands roamed over his chest, his back, his arms, feeling compact muscle and healthy fat under her fingers. She felt only the faintest resistance of his chest hair through her gloves as she dragged her fingers down his sternum. His hips bucked wildly into hers when her fingers skirted the top of his briefs, his dick pressing into her core while he moaned. He pulled back to breathe, caressing her breasts with both hands. "Fuck, Ladybug—!"

She pulled his mouth back to hers while she pressed her right hand between them, feeling along his length. "God, I want you inside of me so bad," she said into his lips, and he groaned again, pressing her knuckles into her own center with his erection. Her eyes flew open at the distinct feeling of wetness through her glove. "What...?" Pushing Adrien backwards, Ladybug looked down to find that, not only had her suit allowed him access to her breasts, it had parted between her legs to bare her cunt, lips swollen and dripping with slickness. "I really need to explore everything that's going on with my suit," she said faintly, and Adrien groaned, his hips jerking towards her.

"Ladybug," he said desperately, "I..."

She silenced him with a finger to his lips. "I think I have something." She fumbled with her yoyo, forgotten until that moment, and pulled out a red-and-black-spotted condom. The look of surprise and bafflement on Adrien's face made her giggle. "It's not a Lucky Charm," she told him, "though it is apparently related. And I guess what my suit's doing might be related to this as well." In retrospect, Tikki explaining some of the new powers she got once she 'came of age' was worth the embarrassment, though Marinette had clearly missed some important details about her costume while focusing on... other possibilities.

"That's good," Adrien said, pecking her lightly on the lips. "It would probably be awkward to throw in the air to activate Miraculous Ladybug, and I hate the idea that it might erase what happens between us."

Ladybug leaned up and kissed him more firmly. "Never," she promised when she broke away. "I wouldn't trade this for anything."

Adrien withdrew a hand from her breasts to cup her cheek. "Good," he said, and kissed her back. "Me, neither."

They kissed for a while longer before a crinkling noise reminded Ladybug of the condom she was holding. "You ready?" she asked him, nipping his lips lightly. Adrien nodded, his eyes soft, and she turned her attention back to the space between their hips. Carefully she drew him out of his briefs, his cock full and hard in her hand. She ran her fingers over it gently, Adrien letting out a hiss of pleasure as she caressed the head.

" _Please,_ Ladybug," he said, his voice choked.

Pinching the tip of the condom, Ladybug rolled it over his erection, glad to see both that it fit properly and that it was already slick. Something else she could thank magic for, she supposed. "Okay," she said, guiding his cock to her entrance. "I'm ready."

One hand still on her breast and the other steadying her hips, Adrien began to push into her. Ladybug sucked in a breath as his cock pressed inside her, feeling herself stretch around him. Adrien moved the hand holding her hip to sweep some of the slickness from her folds and use it to tease her clit. Ladybug felt the breath punch out of her in a quick, " _Ohgod!_ ", and suddenly he was fully seated inside of her. Adrien slowly circled her clit with his thumb as he waited for her to adjust. Whining slightly, Ladybug rocked her hips, first slowly and then harder. "Please, Adrien," she begged, pulling his mouth back down to hers, " _move_."

And he did. Kissing her deeply, not moving his hand from her clit, Adrien began rocking in and out of her, meeting her thrusts. His other hand kneaded her breast as he worked the hard bud between them, stroking and pinching it as he pumped his hips. She gasped into his mouth, running her hands all over his torso before finally gripping his ass, his pants and briefs long since having fallen around his ankles. She locked her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her while the table creaked beneath them. She was close, so close—and then gone, falling over the edge as a particularly skillful twist of fingers coincided with a well aimed thrust. Her muscles clamped around him and she arched against him, crying out into his mouth. Moments later, Adrien's hips jerked wildly into hers as he reached his own orgasm.

He collapsed on top of her, pinning her to the table while they panted and shared lazy kisses. After a while, Ladybug reluctantly pushed him off. Adrien sighed and got to his feet, removing the condom and knotting the end. Ladybug straightened her costume, marveling at how the openings resealed themselves, turning the suit seamless again. She looked at Adrien through her lashes from her perch on the table, watching with a pang as he tucked himself back into his briefs; she missed the view already. "I should find someplace to detransform," she said reluctantly, getting to her feet.

Adrien nodded. "And I need to finish changing. And probably get cleaned up, too." He smiled, a bit sheepish, a bit wistful. "This was really amazing," he told her.

Ladybug bit her lip, then threw caution to the wind. "We should do it again sometime."

Adrien fumbled the pants he had been about to step back into. "Ladybug...?"

She smiled coyly; she didn't think she was imagining the hope in his eyes. "I had a great time, too. Maybe I could stop by sometime for another round. If that would be okay with you?"

Adrien caught her up in his arms again and kissed her soundly; she melted into him, savoring his taste. "I would _love_ that," he said when they finally parted.

"Good," Ladybug replied when she finally got her breath back. It might not be safe for them to date openly with Hawkmoth still around, might never be safe, but if she was careful, they might still be able to build something together. She walked towards the door and threw a wink over her shoulder. "See you around, hot stuff."

Slipping out of his dressing room and around a corner, Ladybug finally found a secluded spot to release her transformation. With a sigh of relief, Marinette checked her phone and dug the convention program out of her purse; if she hurried, she might still make the tail end of the lace panel. Marinette walked briskly down the hallway, only to slam directly into someone.

"Ack—!" Marinette clenched her eyes closed, preparing to hit the floor, when a pair of strong arms caught her and set her on her feet.

"Are you okay, Marinette?"

Opening her eyes, Marinette stared up directly at Adrien Agreste, who had just exited his dressing room in a tee-shirt and jeans. "Adrien! I didn't know you'd be here!" she exclaimed, cheeks heating up. _Well, I **didn't** ,_ she told herself. _I had no idea before I walked in on him changing just a little while ago._ That thought process wasn't helping much with her blush.

Adrien grinned down at her. "Yeah, it was a last minute decision. They only had me for the opening fashion show, though, so I'm free for the rest of the convention. Would you like to check it out together?"

Marinette smiled back at him, her heart fluttering in her chest. "That sounds wonderful."

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [Dreamwidth](https://soc-puppet.dreamwidth.org/) and find out about some of my other fic plans!
> 
> For anyone who wants to do further transformation of this work (fic of fic, fancraft, etc), you are welcome to use "Chat" instead of "Cat". Please check the permission statement in my profile for any other restrictions (spoiler alert: There are very few), and let me know if you have any questions!
> 
> Finally, to get good, accurate, gender-affirming sex education, visit [**Scarleteen**](https://www.scarleteen.com/)! Fanfic can be wonderful for figuring out what you like, but when it comes to safety, it's best to trust the experts.


End file.
